Romantikku ageru yo
thumb"Romantic Ageru Yo" (ロマンティックあげるよ; ang. "I'll Give You Romance" pl. "Dam ci Romans") – utwór kończący w oryginalnej japońskiej wersji Dragon Ball. thumb Informacje Tekst piosenki został napisany przez Takemi Yoshida, muzykę skomponował Takeshi Ike, z układem z Kōhei Tanaka, a piosenka była wykonywana przez Ushio Hashimoto. Tekst right Język japoński お出でファンタジー　好きさミステリー 君の若さ隠さないで 不思議したくて　冒険したくて 誰も皆　うずうずしてる 大人の振りして　諦めちゃ 奇跡の謎など　解けないよ もっとワイルドに　もっと逞しく　生きてご覧 ロマンティック上げるよ ロマンティック上げるよ 本当の勇気　見せてくれたら ロマンティック上げるよ ロマンティック上げるよ ときめく胸に　きらきら光った 夢を上げるよ 何時かワンダフル　屹度ビューティフル 人のジャングル　迷いこんで スリルしたくて　幸せしたくて 何故か皆　そわそわしてる 思った通りに　叫ばなきゃ 願いは空まで　届かない もっとセクシーに　もっと美しく　生きてご覧 ロマンティック上げるよ ロマンティック上げるよ 本当の涙　見せてくれたら ロマンティック上げるよ ロマンティック上げるよ 淋しい心　優しく包んで 愛を上げるよ ロマンティック上げるよ ロマンティック上げるよ 本当の勇気　見せてくれたら ロマンティック上げるよ ロマンティック上げるよ ときめく胸に　きらきら光った 夢を上げるよ Język japoński(transkypcja) Oide FANTAJII suki sa MISUTERII Kimi no Wakasa Kakusa nai de Fushigi shitakute Bouken shitakute Dare mo Minna uzu-uzu shiteru Otona no Furi shite Akiramecha Kiseki no Nazo nado Tokenai yo Motto WAIRUDO ni Motto Takumashiku Ikite Goran ROMANTIKKU ageru yo ROMANTIKKU ageru yo Hontou no Yuuki wo Misete kuretara ROMANTIKKU ageru yo ROMANTIKKU ageru yo Tokimeku Mune ni kirakira Hikatta Yume wo ageru yo Itsu ka WANDAFURU Kitto BYUUTIFURU Hito no JANGURU Mayoikonde SURIRU shitakute Shiawase shitakute Naze ka Minna sowasowa shiteru Omotta Toori ni Sakeba nakya Negai wa Sora made Todoka nai Motto SEKUSHII ni Motto Utsukushiku Ikite Goran ROMANTIKKU ageru yo ROMANTIKKU ageru yo Hontou no Namida Misete kuretara ROMANTIKKU ageru yo ROMANTIKKU ageru yo Sabishii Kokoro Yasashiku Tsutsun de Ai wo ageru yo ROMANTIKKU ageru yo ROMANTIKKU ageru yo Hontou no Yuuki wo Misete kuretara ROMANTIKKU ageru yo ROMANTIKKU ageru yo Tokimeku Mune ni kirakira Hikatta Yume wo ageru yo Język angielski(fanowska wersja) Come along in a fantasy, a likable mystery, Don't hide your youthfulness. Want to have a mystery, want to have an adventure, Everybody's been itching to go. If you give up pretending to be an adult, You can't solve like a simple puzzle. Try to live wilder and burlier. I'll give you romance, I'll give you romance. Show us your true bravery. I'll give you romance, I'll give you romance. The glisten light flutters in the hearts, I'll give you a dream. Someday will be wonderful, undoubtedly beautiful, Getting lost in a jungle of people. Want to have a thriller, want to have happiness, Why everybody's been fidgety. Unless you think the way that you shouted, The wish won't make it to the sky. Try to live sexier and prettier. I'll give you romance, I'll give you romance. Show us your real tears. I'll give you romance, I'll give you romance. The lonely hearts, the gentle wraps, I'll give you love. I'll give you romance, I'll give you romance. Show us your true bravery. I'll give you romance, I'll give you romance. The glisten light flutters in the hearts, I'll give you a dream. Język polskii(wersja fanowska) Zbliża się fantazja, cieszę się tajemnicą, Nie ukrywaj swojej młodości! Chcę ujawnić wszystkie sekrety, chcę tropić przygodę, Niecierpliwię się do wyjścia, Jak zachowujesz się jak dorosły i się poddasz, Nigdy nie rozwikłasz tajemnicy cudu! Podążaj dalej i staraj się żyć bardzej dziko i odważnie! Dam ci romans, Dam ci romans. Pokaż nam swoje prawdziwe męstwo. Dam ci romans, Dam ci romans. Dostarczę twemu sercu migoczący, lśniący sen! Kiedyś będzie cudownie, niewątpliwie piękne, Gubię się w gąszczu ludzi. Chcesz mieć thriller, chcesz mieć szczęście, Dlaczego każdy był niespokojny. Chyba, że uważasz tak, jak krzyczał, Życzeń nie będzie go do nieba. Spróbuj żyć bardziej seksownego i piękniej. Dam ci romans, Dam ci romans. Pokaż nam swoje prawdziwe łzy. Dam ci romans, Dam ci romans. Samotne serca, łagodne okłady, Dam Ci miłość. Dam ci romans, Dam ci romans. Pokaż nam swoje prawdziwe męstwo. Dam ci romans, Dam ci romans. W powiewa lekki błyszczą w sercach, Dam wam sen. Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kategoria:Piosenki serii DB